


[VID] Garlands

by caramarie



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: ‘I pray that I may never see the desert again.’





	[VID] Garlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).

> This is a vid I’ve wanted to make for a long time, so I was glad to have the impetus to actually do it, thank you ♥

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/361581104) (password: **equinox**)

[Download signed version (mp4, 102 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/garlands-caramarie.mp4)

**Music:** Millennium Bug, by Jason Webley


End file.
